Orochimaru's Jutsu
by I'mSecretlyANinjaTimeLord
Summary: Orochimaru casts a jutsu that calls upon three very important figures in the live of Jiraiya, Naruto, Kakashi and the residants of Konoha. But when Orochimaru fall into a coma and the jutsu can't be released... Full Summary inside..! Rated M For Lan
1. 1 One Falls, Three Rise

**Summary:** When Orochimaru casts a jutsu it has major effects on the lives of Jiraya, Naruto, Kakashi and the citizens of Konoha. But when Orochimaru falls into a coma and the jutsu does not break, how does it take it's toll on the ninja entrusted with the mission of dealing with the result of the jutsu...?

**Disclaimer:** Do *sniffle* N-Not…OWN!!!! *Breaks Into A Sob*

**.:Orochimaru's Jutsu:.**

**Chapter One:** One Falls, Three Rise...

Dust was rising in the crisp night air. It was acting as a curtain between those defending Konoha, and those trying to destroy it. Six ninja had gathered on the rooftops of the village, to fight for its future. The intruders and destroyers that had invaded Konoha had been met by a four-man cell on the roof of the mission's office building. The four native shenobi , worn out from a fierce battle with the enemy, were tired and beaten up. The dust began to clear, and the ninja cell could see their opponents clearly once again, but as it revealed the hands of the dark haired ninja, they could see he was making the hand signs for a jutsu, but it was one that the Konoha shenobi could not name.

"Orochimaru!! What are you doing?!" The white haired sage shouted to his former best friend. He knew it was a forbidden jutsu of some sort, but he just didn't know what the effects were.

"Oh, Jiraiya-kun! You will just have to wait and see, won't you?!" The snake-like man laughed, along with his right hand man, the young, white haired Kabuto.

"What's so funny, you bastard?!"

The laugher has riled the temper of Jiraiya's student and team-mate. The blonde had a hot temper, so Jiraiya had to be careful that all Naruto done was shout.

"Answer me! You stupid snake freak!"

"Naruto, stop, don't get so angry! Just calm down." Naruto sighed. He knew his sensei was right, if he got to angry the Kyuubi would seep through, and he wouldn't try to stop it, if he was angry enough, he'd let the nine-tailed bijuu reap havoc, and that was never a good idea.

"Yes…Sensei…"

The ground began to tremble, and all but the jutsu caster took a defensive stance, to brace themselves. Naruto. Being Naruto, fell over, and Kakashi had to help Sakura maintain her balance. The power behind the tremors was frightful, proof of this was that even Kabuto, Orochimaru's right hand man was fearful.

"Orochimaru-sama, be careful! Are you absolutely positive that you can maintain such a jutsu in your current condition?!"

"Of course Kabuto!"

The ground stopped shaking, and everyone relaxed a little, standing closer together. What was going on?!

CRASH!

CRASH!

CRASH!

Three large wooden boxes broke through the tiles of the roof and Jiraiya knew was about to come.

"Coffins? No, Orochimaru, no!"

Orochimaru laughed, as one bye one the coffins opened.

Uchiha Obito.

Hatake Sakumo.

Namikaze Minato.

~~~*~~~

Me:: Let's just pretend that Obito got a proper burial , cause that way my story makes sense! Also I will explain the whole Obito is missing an eye and was crushed thing and it won't stupid so go with me I shall reward thee with cookies!! ^.^

Review an ill give you double choc cookies and milk ^.^ -cyber hugs & cookies-

Naruto:: God she babbles a lot…

Me:: hey…!!!

Naruto:: well you do…*smack* owww why'd you do that?

Me:: Cause!


	2. 2 The One Falls

**Disclaimer:**The whole 'will own soon' plan isn't going very well, so *sighs* I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story, nor do I make a profit from this.

Rated M for language.

**.:Orochimaru's Jutsu:.**

**Chapter 2: The One Falls**

Jiraiya and Kakashi were almost falling to tears. It was such an emotional blow to them, seeing these people alive, but for Sakura and Naruto, it wasn't as bad.

"Orochimaru… how the heel could you do something like this?!"

Orochimaru tried to laugh at the pain and grief his best friend was feeling, pain and grief he had caused, but he couldn't. he started heavily breathing and coughing until he fell to his knees.

"Orochimaru-sama!"

"I'm… fine, Kabuto!"

Suddenly, Orochimaru collapsed. Both Kabuto and Sakura, with the natural instinct that comes with being a medical ninja, ran to aid the fallen shenobi. Jiraiya, Naruto and Kakashi turned to face the three. Each one looked healthy, like they were in the days before their coming death; Obito hadn't been crushed and his eyes, like Kakashi's were mismatched. Sakumo had no wound and Minato looked bright, like he always used to. From looking at them, you wouldn't have been able to tell they were dead.

"Ero-sannin…? Kakashi-sensei…?" Naruto had been halted by his sensei's reactions, who were these people that his teachers were acting this way?

"Ero-sannin… who are these people…?"

Jiraiya ignored Naruto's question, he didn't think he could answer it just yet. Instead, he shook himself out of his shocked state and walked over to beside Sakura.

"Jiraiya-sama… he…he's in a coma."

Jiraiya's face fell, but not as far as it could have, Sakura noticed: She knew that he was glad to hear his friend wasn't dead, but she knew he would still be worried that he was in a coma. At that moment, Tsunade and Shizune appeared

Me:: Okay… that was really short!! But it's only there to take you from part a to part b so….REVIEW AND I SHALL GIVE THEE (cyber) COOKIES!!!


End file.
